Peaceful days
by Queen.D.Angel
Summary: Years later Victorique and Kazuya return to Sauville with their two children and a baby about to be born! what will Victorique face back home? Will people recognise her as the Monsteur Charmant?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Gosick! If anything matches anyone elses's work it is pure coincidence!**

* * *

_The war has ended. Kujo's family grieved for a while as his second eldest brother has died in war. A small praise was pronounced by his father. Yet I saw him smile as Kujo left. Kujo's eldest brother was quite shocked to know of my age... an ignorant man..._

_The people have become quite used to me. The family too has accepted me... however..._

_You will not become the wife of my son until you your self may have a conversation with me on your own._

_So..._

_"Why are there so many letters to learn in Japanese?"_

_"The're called kanji, Victorique"_

_"Still too many if you ask me" Grabbing another red bean paste mochi as she looked at the kanji laid out before her. Kujo would have to leave soon for work. That was when the house got lonely for her. The horrid memories of her lonely days in the library haunted her. She managed to do some work around the house but communicating with Kujo's sister was hard and japanese was a language hard to master even for a gray wolf like her.  
_

"Kaachan!" Victorique snapped out of her thoughts to look at the little girl that crawled into her bed in the middle of the night, "I can't sleep, Kaachan..." It was her own little girl now, she wondered how much like her she would look like when she grows up, except for her hair which was pitch black like most japanese women which she inherited from her father and grandmother.

She couldn't help but smile, "Come here, Chie-cha." Wrapping the tiny body in her arms she glanced across the room to shee Kujou with 7 year old Katsu in his arms. Unlike his lttle sister Katsu was blond like victorique was before, her hair was now strikingly white. She held back her giggles as she realised Chie was stroking her tummy.

"Kaachan..." she muttered.

"Yes?"

"I want to see the baby already!"

"You need to wait, the baby isn't ready to come see you yet."

"Is it shy?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll be a good oneechan..." Chie yawned finally letting the ship rock her to sleep.

They were on their way to Sauville as Kujou gained the political duty of being Japan's ambassador. People would still remember her as the Monsteur Charmant. But she couldn't worry anymore, for the sake of her children.

She had 3 days to prepare herself beore they come into port.

Before she aces her past face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything!**

* * *

She glanced at the closthing she had on her, in a way she longed forher old european dresses, but having the excuse to pretend to be somone else in the kimono was good enough for her.

"Kaachan!" said her children in unity rabbing their small cases.

"Victorique, can you stand?" asked Kujou as he put down the suitcases which were soon picked up and carried off. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... It's..." she glanced at her stomach and stroked it gently with the palm of her hand.

Kujou smiled, "There is only one way to solve this..."

"Eh?" she felt his two strong arms sweep her up as their children laughed with excitment, at that perfetly still moment she felt safe. Safe enough to see Saubure once again.

* * *

She could not see past the long walls of the houses and shops as she finished her cake. A group of small children raced down the side walks.

"A ship is here!"

"So what?"

"They say it came from jan..Japa... um"

"Japan?"

"YEAH! That's right! Thank you. madam."

"It's fine," she watched the children run off as she placed down her cup of tea. _How many years has it been?_ Since the war began she hassn't seen her students... Not since the fire has she heard of her...

"Keep the change!" she shouted to the owner as she rabbed onto her skirt and ran down to the place she parked her motorbike at.

Maybe today will be the day.

* * *

The people whispered amongst themselves as they watched the tall japanese man careied down a childlike figure, who children followed behind.

"I wonder where his wife is!" exclaimed a lady making quick assumptions.

Jhon Wilston was given the job of greeting the ambassador and his family in Saubre,he wished he knew if his Japanese skills were enough.

As the man stepped down on the ground followed by his childern Jhon noticed that what seemed to be "the small frame of a child" was a pregnant woman clad in japanese clothing.

She is tiny!

At that moment she turned around revealing her pure white hair tied neetly in a large bun.

Their children wore proper european attire like their father, if he did not see thir son come down with them he would of assumed he was local.

I_ need to prepare myself! This is something that can get me a beter job!_

Tug Tug

He glanced down to see a small black haired girl. "Good day, sir._ Tousan_ said to greet you" she pointed in the direction of the man he was to greet. She spoke fine english. It seems his skills were of no need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, Don't own anything.**

* * *

As the car was loaded with the families belonging the crowd began to mutter and whisper. _This may cause an insident-_ thought Jhon as he continued chatting away about the recent and historic events of Sauville with the ambasador. His wife was waiting by the side of the car. The children were extremly well behaved for their age. _I can't imagine my niece behaving like this-_ though Jhon.

"It's ready now," said the driver.

"Thank you very much," a small voice said, it was the wife. The children bowed in unison.

"It's my job ma'am" replied the confused driver.

"It is a part of etiguet in Japan to bow down, I'm sorry if it has confused you." her voice and maners were refined.

As the famiy got into the car Jhon could not hlp but wonder what other Japanese women looked like. Yet the colour of their son's hair was peculiar.

"I do appologize, Mr Wilston, This is my son Katsu and my daughter Chie" The kids gave a small bow of the head and began glancing around them as the car moved, "And this is my wife- Victorique."

"It's trully a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," After hearing the name Jhon looked more carefully at her face recornising the more european features.

"The pleasure is all mine" she smiled lightly but her face carried a bothered expression.

"It may seem rude, but may I ask of how you two have met? It seems to me this may become quite a facinating story."

Victorique looked away. Kujou took her hand and smiled, "I believe it would be a better story for another time."

* * *

As Grevil pushed back his long hair and read through the notices of the police department, he could not help notice the news of the Japanese Ambasador. He searched the document for a name, but only found information of him arriving with his wife and children.

"What is with this..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry, sir?" asked the nervous secretery.

"I do appologize if I scared you, it's simply the fact that the documen does not even contain a name causes suspition."

The secretary stood quietly, confused with what kind of responce was expected of her. "Would you like a cup of tea, sir?'


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GOSICK!**

* * *

As Chie and Kazuya took off to the nearby library, she stopped accompanying them after the first two weeks, they had to dapt to the local environment. She sat down in her rocking chair and slowly swayed herself to sleep as the old record player recited the moonlight sonata by Betehoven. It was amoment of peace that let her relax. She thought of the plesant things that were supposed to stop the worries.

_A boy? A girl? What will they name them? What will they look like?_

It really wasn't that far from the due date by now. The house keeper stayed for longer now, to make sure she was never in trouble.

Katsuya was always worried.

"Kaa-chan?" she heared the voice of Chie as she opened her eyes from feint sleep, "We want to go to the park."

* * *

Having a day off became normal, compared to the hecktic existance before of Sauville after the Monsteur Charmant incident where people dressed ll kinds of little girls in the costume, it went as far as corpses and cusifing. To be free of the thought was plesant and calming, but there were days when he simply had to stay lone in place with people.

He listened to the voices of the people and caught a conversation, one he could not understand.

_Japanese?_

As he glanced over in the direction of the voices two benches over he saw the person he did not expect to see ever again.

"Victorique?" He stood up and began walking over, staring at the small figure with long white hair and a bloated stomach, beside her were two children.

Catching a glimpse of him she told the children to do something as she sent them off and signaled for Grevil to walk over. He sat down beside the pregnant woman that was looked like she was about to give birth there and now, a strange fit with her small frame.

"I see you returned to your old hairstyle," she began. It was a more mature voice.

"I have." he replied, "Are they..?"

"Your niece-Chie," she pointed to the small girl with luxurious black hair, "and nephiew- Kazuya."

"Japanese? Did you marry..."

"Yes," she blushed as she looked at her children. It was unlike her, so open and sweet.

_How much did she change over the years?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own Gosick!**

* * *

Grevil assisted her to the house where they were staying. The people passing by gave her strange glances before moving on. _Did they...?_

"It's okay, I got alot of this in Japan." said Victorique as she waited for Grevil to enter.

He stepped into the house that was furnishe mostly with the basic of furniture, there were small decorations in diffrent places. Some were European looking, others were not. He noticed that most shelves had books on them, continuous piles that kept on going throughout the housewith ocasional spacing inbetween. It looked a library through ad through, yet it felt comfortable, homely even.

Making his way to the sitting room he was greeted by the house keeper who ws already cutting a pie into squre pieces insted of the regular slices. The kitchen was filled with many smells.

As they sat down in the sitting room Victorique began rocking on her chair.

"Was it hard..." he tried asking as he gave her her teacup and saucer.

"Be more precise, Grevil."

"Everything, Victorique. Getting out of Sauville, the trip to Japan, finding Kujou..." he felt like the list could go on forever, deep inside he cared for his falf sister, even if the parent they shared was a monster.

"What is in the past is in the past," said Victorique attempting to reach the pie.

Helping her out, Grevil continued to voice his worries, "It's just, you changed..."

"I am a mother now, Grevil, it changes prople." her face turned to the living room through the oor way. She sighes watching Chie and Kazuya playing some kind of board game. There was a blissed smile on her face. "I'm happy that's all that matters."

Grevil was slitly relieed by the responce.

"Japanese on the other hand was not something I would learn gain even if I was forced to."

* * *

The office days were slow but the documents from Japan arrived alot faster than the letters did when he was a student. Kujou was worn out from translating all of the documents to english or "checking" as they called it. These people need to be taught properly, their litterally skills were superb, but they were not familiar with diffrent applications of words. Kujou could not even strt about their writing of Kanji. It wasn't like he should be talking, if it were not for Victorique he would not be able to speak with them either. The car stopped abruptly.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Shouted a woman's voice.

Kazuya curiously tried to see ahead.

"Madam, that street is not permited for driving on, I am not at fault!"

"I simply parked there, and what if it was not me but an innocent child accedently moving across the street?" the woman fumed as she stepped of her bike and marched to the back, "Is it you who is in such a hurry that your driver is not..."

At that instace Kazuya recognised the kind Housemaster from all the time before the war, "Miss Sophie?"


End file.
